RED WINTER
by Lovely Bullets
Summary: In the geisha pleasure house where Sasuke is a regular customer he meets the one person that defies him, loves him, and hates him, all at once. Could this romance be so bad? Or will ill-hearted judgement and false injustice murder rip them apart? Sasunaru


Sasuke scanned the pretty faces and exposed thighs through the thick wood bars of the pleasure house, inspecting every lick of the lips, every blushing cheek, and every powdered white face of every geisha. The pleasure house reeked of cheap perfume body sweat, something Sasuke became fond of over time. It triggered memories that drove him back there almost every night. Nothing could stop that constant thrive of that fume mixed with open air. And, Despite the cold of the new harsh winter full of snow, he felt alive and warm under his thick coat and his pink cheeks. Breath was visible outside the bars, and Sasuke could see his like a whirl wind or tornado spinning out of his mouth. He rubbed his bare hands together, heating them while midnight snow fell gently on his hair. Nothing was more beautiful than winter. December nights full of snow. Heavy coats and pink cheeks. Chilly air and solitary meditation. Cold winds and bodies huddling close together for warmth. It was the ideal season. Winter was Sasuke's idle spring.

Sasuke could tell he would have to wait outside while before the crowd inside the house quieted down. Men begged to be let in. The night basically spilled from the packed building, people everywhere by the front doors. .Wanting The controlled chaos outside the door erupted in jumbled talking and laughing.

Sasuke wasn't surprised. The popular pleasure house in the Imperial town of Kyoto was always full of men. Tons of men of every kind. Fat, tall, skinny, polite, angry, nice, mean, doctors, servants, homeless, black smiths, artist, it was the place to be. Sasuke knew he wasn't the only one looking for something to fill the void in his life, there was plenty more just like him. That's probably why the pleasure house was so popular in the first place. Everyone was bored with their real lives.

But of course there were those who were directed to the pleasure house as last resort for their lonely existence, some had lost a loved one or have never even had a loved one. Though It was apparent that most flocked there for thrills and the joys of having horrible sake hangover and memory lapse in the morning.

Sasuke was obviously a thrill seeker.

Behind the bars lanterns were dim and the voices amongst geisha's were faint. Kimonos of colors ranging from black to hot pink were scattered throughout the matted floor. Paper fans swished side to side while lanterns and candles heated faces and necks. Sake in hand, seductive smile on the face.

A geisha with strange pink hair slowly fanned herself as she walked up to Sasuke on the other side of the bars. "Hello Sasuke-Sama. Could I be of service to you tonight?" Her voice was edged with lust and her kimono drooped on her shoulders revealing inviting cleavage.

Sasuke smirked faintly. "No. I think I'll try someone new, Sakura."

Sakura scowled. "Why? If I'm not fulfilling enough you could have informed me." She said angrily.

Ignoring her comment, he went on. "So, any one new?"

Sakura rolled her jade eyes and pointed her fan lazily to a blonde girl in a orange Kimono in the back of the room."Her. The weird blond one with a boy's hair cut." She said in disgust. "She's a disgrace to all geishas. No make-up? No long hair? It's pathetic. you don't want her. She has a flat chest too. Ugh!"

_Interesting_."Her name?"

"Naruko."

"Hm." Sasuke squinted his eyes trying to get a better view of the new beauty in the back of the room. It wasn't normal for someone to have blond hair in Japan, obviously. It was even more weird because she was a geisha without a customary up-do or make-up. After a minute of staring Sakura intruded.

"You know, you shouldn't get with any new geisha's like her."

Sasuke looked down at Sakura. He knew she was just trying to scare him off, but it was game he liked to play. "why?"

She covered her lips with her fan and gave a high pitched giggle. "You really _are _anti-social. You don;t keep up with anything up to date, _do_ you?"

"Get to the point."

Sakura folded her fan sharply, slipped it her sleeve and sighed. "no fun as usual...Well, There's this wondering geisha around that everybody has been going crazy over. It's said that she wonders into towns, becomes a well desired pleasure house geisha, then gains the trust of one regular costumer...and then...then...." Sakura moved her face as close as possible to Sasuke's behind the bars, letting him see her widened shinning eyes. She remained there for a moment, analyzing Sasuke's uninterested stone face. Then her voice shrank to a mere whisper. "Then she slits their throat " Sakura playfully ran her finger across her neck, imitating the murdered men's fate.

Sasuke backed up from Sakura's face." A murdering geisha? That's ridiculous. No women could ever slit a man's throat."

Sakura waved around her arms in excitement."It's true! I swear! She kills 'em all!! You'll be sorry!!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Bring me the blonde."

Sakura smiled once more. "It's _your_ funeral. _Not_ mine." And went to go fetch the blonde girl.

* * *

Just a few minutes later Sasuke was with the blonde in the orange kimono in their solitary room within the pleasure house. The small room was plain. Some tea light candles, a wooden floor, a small cheap scroll of art work on the wall, and some pink pillows to sit on. Sasuke didn't bother to use a pillow as he took a seat on the cold floor.

Naruko sat rigid on the small pink pillow across from him.

She said nothing.

She simply looked at Sasuke with her big blue eyes.

"You're name is Naruko, huh?" He took a bottle of sake from the corner of the room and took a swig, ignoring the small cups next to it.

She nodded slowly.

"So...how long have you been here?" Sasuke asked.

"Long enough." A voice like sandstone wrapped in silk escaped her frail body. It was nothing what Sasuke thought it would be. Is sounded like a strange mixture of beautiful singing and gagging. Very, very strange. But he liked it.

The room went silent again. Naruko still sitting rigid and waiting. Sasuke had never felt so awkward in his life. He didn't know what to do, nothing really came to mind but to keep talking.

"How long?"

"_**Long enough**_." Firm and reluctant.

"**How long**?" Firmer.

Naruko did a small inward sigh before answering. "A month or so."

_No wonder. She's very new here. I wouldn't expect her to be seductive till next winter... _

Sasuke took a moment to scan her over.

Her wild blonde boy hair cut poked out in every direction imitating fire. She had dark skin, like she had a year round tan that never faded, like the sun always shone bright on her every day. The eyes on her smooth face were big and blue and became transparent by the light. They were dark blue in the dim room, two intense rainy eyes jagging out into the dark. Naruko was also very frail. The kind of frail that just begs for food and her flat chest was covered up by her loose fitting kimono. She seemed all too reserved and controlled, Sasuke was sure that it wasn't the real person wrapped up in a orange kimono and a blue obi*. He wanted to set off that fuse that he knew existed in every women. A short fuse he lit just to watch the flame burn.

"Tell me, where do you come from?"

"Here" Her answer was short and sweet.

"Kyoto?"

"Yes." Still rigid Naruko never moved. It was getting on Sasuke's nerves. He took another sip from the bottle, letting the taste burn down his throat and untie his mind. _More action. I'm ready now. _

"Hey, get off that pillow. I don't pay you so we can talk." He moved forward on all fours toward Naruko, crawling closer.

She didn't move. Her lips pressed together in a thin line. "Then what do you pay me for?" she asked, very defendant, almost like a child.

Sasuke froze in his crawling position, just a foot away from the place where Naruko sat. He sighed and plopped down on the floor again. "Do I have to say it out loud? " He smirked. "Well, let's say I pay you for pleasure."

A dark smirk appeared on Naruko's face too. Her sky blue eyes lit up. "Well, let's just say..." she tapped her finger on her chin in thought." I don't care what you want." Her smirk formed into a sheepish grin and she restrained a loud laugh to a cute giggle.

He raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. I don't care. I'm not a slut." She said, a bit louder, a tint of anger to her voice.

"Why are you _here_? " _I swear, I'm getting my money back. _

He leaned in, listening for an answer.

Naruko looked away down at the shinny waxy floor, peering at her reflection. She became quiet and soft again. Back in her shell " No of you business."

"Don't be so secretive, you won't have any friends if you do."

A glare formed on those perfect blue eyes. "How do you know?"

"Experience."

"Makes sense. You seem like a bastard." She grinned a foxy grin and giggled. "and no wonder you have to come here just for someone to talk to you. But I have to admit, you _are _handsome."

"Hm." _Stupid girl...she's just avoiding the question....whatever. I don't really care anyway. _

_**********************_

The conversation slowly died and fused in with quietness.

They sat separate, staring at each other aimlessly. Nothing to break the barrier of long flickering of the candles or silence. They had sat there a long time, long enough to drive any man mad. The room was just so filled with anticipation. So much that it was making Sasuke sick. Though he had to admit, looking at Naruko's face was a bit relaxing.

Naruko peered into Sasuke's electrified black eyes lit by the small candles. There was an eerie sense to them she liked. Something about them was different, they yelled out in pain with a soothing visual, just pure black. She noticed his defined cheek bones along with his tall slender figure decked out on the floor. His face was scientifically beautiful and his face structure was neatly put together perfectly. Plus there was his attractive spiky black hair and his seeming bleached white skin. Naruko couldn't believe he would have to come to pleasure house to find a one night stand. His bedroom eyes practically screamed pleasure, and she had a hard time not giving in to them.

Sasuke was slowly becoming more anxious. His patience had run dry. How could he stay patient now that he could now hear the night sounds throughout the thin wooded walls? Screaming, laughing, grunting, banging, thumping, crying. It was late in the night...or early in the morning, dark outside. Sure, some actually did come to the pleasure house just to talk or even just stare. But that seemed like a waste of valuable time that could be spent in better **un**-attached **un**-emotional ways.

He had finally given up on waiting.

He pinned Naruko down on the cold floor, staring down at her. She didn't seemed surprised. Her eye's were half open in a daze. Sasuke suddenly wanted to do everything to her, in the worst way.

"Let's stop this nonsense." Sasuke said. He was already beginning to pant loudly. The site of seeing Naruko's face straight on was intoxicating. He wanted more than to just look. He bent down closer and closer till he could smell Naruko's orange scented breath and see her pupils dilate until they drowned in dark blue. Lips so close. Bodies so warm. No protest. Just how Sasuke liked it. The room was heated with lust and humidity.

His lips grazed Naruko's pink ones in a slow swift motion as she simply laid. They were so smooth and delicate like thin glass. Every time their skin would touch Sasuke wanted more and more. He wanted Naruko's lips, legs, everything. He moved down further, letting his mouth caress her tan neck while wrapping his hand around her almost non-existent waist. He looked up at Naruko's face once more. It was calm and her eyes where blank and vacant. Her look seemed as if she weren't in the current world. It didn't make a difference to Sasuke.

His grip tightened around her waist and Naruko let out a small but unconformable, "Argh."

Her eyes suddenly came back to life in bright blue. She squirmed franticly under Sasuke large frame. "Let me go, you don't want to...you shouldn't you're going to..."He ignored her and sucked at her neck, moving down slow. "Stop it, you don't know what you're getting into... just stop. **STOP**." Naruko's hand stung Sasuke's face with her sudden slap. Her hand left a bright red mark on Sasuke's left cheek.

"what are you doing?! Shut up!"

"No, you shut up, Bastard!!"

"I'm not leaving till you give in." He argued back, still on top of Naruko. "I don't know why I can't just force it on you but...I still not leaving till I get what I paid for." His reply was level and in control though the look in his eyes weren't. His face was too close to Naruko's as he yelled. Like he said, he wasn't giving up. Sasuke couldn't see himself forcing Naruko in a bad way, he wanted to be accepted, and he wanted her to feel pleasure also...it didn't make sense, but that's just how he was.

"I told you, you don't pay me for anything but my company!" She jolted her head forward, making Sasuke back up.

"Is that what you tell your other customers?! Because if you do, that's bullshit!" Sasuke's face contorted into pure dissatisfaction.

Her upper lip curved up in restraint. "you **are** my only customer, **bastard**!" she yelled back. Sasuke glared and got off of Naruko. She sat up also. " Don't you get it? I'm not a sex toy. I told you."

_Unbelievable_.

Just then there was a loud knock on the door. "Come in." Naruko said nonchalantly. She was thankful for an interruption.

A man with a face mask covering one eye and grey hair popped his head in the door. It was Kakashi, the pleasure house owner (A/N:Fitting for Kakashi, right?). His one visible eye glanced over at Sasuke. "Oh, why Sasuke-kun. nice to see you again. How was Naruko-chan?"

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled, glaring at the floor.

He looked over Naruko and gave a stern, quick, look.

"Well uh...I'm sorry but your time is up...would you like to pay for another hour with this lovely geisha?"

"No. But I'll be back." Naruko grimaced at his decision and watched as he stood up off the floor.

Sasuke stood and made his way to the door. With one solid look back at Naruko. He knew he would have fun breaking down her psyche till there was nothing left but a frail body and begging blue eyes. He would be back the next night, and the next, and the next. A continuous cycle till he broke the untraceable code he loved to solve. He hoped there would be more action than just now, but she seemed interesting enough for it to be worth it.

With one last glance over his shoulder, Sasuke smirked."Bye. See you soon."

* * *

***For those who don't know... it's the sash that goes around the waist of the kimono, with a bow attached to the back. **

**Well? What do you think? Review and tell me how I'm doing!! I'm only 13, so I really need some writing tips and stuff like that. I need lots of advice!! Thanks for reading. I'm not sure if I should continue or not. I could do lots of things with this story, and I have tons of ideas, I just don't know how I'm gonna set it out. I need to know if anybody would like this continued...**

**~LOVELY BULLETS**


End file.
